Space is Cool
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark finally gets to live his dream and goes to Space to explore Mars with his trusty crew Bob and Wade, Mark also finds a new friend and helps him to go home


The day has finally come for Mark, he was finally able to go to space. A dream he's had ever since he lay his eyes on a rocket and tons and tons of space cartoons and movies. Years later he was now known as First Captain Fischbach of the ship SS Funky Floop.

He had his trusty crew with him Wade and Bob and Ken. They all arrived at the space station and were getting geared up for the months they were staying in space. Mars was finally a planet that humans could visit and study. Mark jumped the gun right when he heard it was open for humans to explore.

His boss told him there is a 100% chance of him dying or not coming back. Mark shrugged him off and stood in his boss's office signing the papers. Molly didn't want Wade to go as just becoming his wife but she knew that Wade was Mark's best friend and 2nd right man for anything so she let him go. "Wade you better come back, I don't know what I would do if you don't."

Wade hugged Molly and held her close to his chest, Molly just hugged him silently listening to his heartbeat hoping and praying it wasn't the last time she would hear that beautiful sound. Wade kissed her and he started to make his way to the ship. Mark patted Wade's back and blew a kiss to Molly.

Bob came next and Mandy did the same as Molly. Bob hugged her and she didn't want to let go. Bob had to tell her everything would be ok and he promises to come back. Mandy just nodded and both girls hugged each other watching there husbands go do what they love.

Mark got into the ship and Bob and Wade followed slowly behind watching their wives from the window of the front of the ship, the girls waved and they all waved back. An officer came to the girls telling them they had to move away from the platform, as the ship would be taking off shortly. Both girls nodded and followed the officer to mission control.

Where they could be able to keep in touch and keep an eye on the men in space. Mark sat in the captain's chair and Bob was on the right and Wade on the left. Mark was so giddy he couldn't control it. "Guys we are finally doing it, we are going to space! I so cant wait to explore the galaxies and finally be able to step foot on Mars!"

Bob and Wade smiled "I know its going to be amazing, you think we will find aliens there?" Mark just rolled his eyes "guys there is no such thing as alien's. Bob shrugged "well you never know Mark this is our first time ever going to Mars so we may find something or someone?"

Mark just shrugged "yeah, we may find something just a lot of red dirt and rocks I'm hoping to find undiscovered plants or gems or treasure, we will roll in the dough if we find stuff like that.

Bob and Wade nodded. "Come in SS Funky Floop this is mission control." Mark pressed a button and mission control showed up on the screen. "Hello there mission control Captain Fischbach here." "Good, seems like video and audio are working perfectly, ok the men has finished fueling up your ship and you are all ready for liftoff."

Mark smiled "great, thank you sir" he saluted. "Make us proud Captain Fischbach and crew." "We will sir, Buh-bye" Mark waves to the screen and turns it off. "Ok, guys are you ready to go in to space!" Wade and Bob nodded and buckled themselves in. Mark did the same and the hatch doors opened and the countdown started. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Mark hit the trust button and they were off speeding towards the sky.

Hours later and a few days traveling in space the boys finally made it to Mars. "Guys, we are here after a long ass trip we are finally here." Bob and Wade and Mark all looked out the window of the ship and were amazed of how big Mars was. "Gosh Mark the planet is as red as your hair." Mark just rolled his eyes "yeah, come on lets go I'm anxious to go explore.

They packed up their gear and made their way onto the red dusty ground of Mars. "This is one small step for man, one giant leap for Markimoo!" Mark jumped and landed on the ground taking the surroundings around him. "Whoa, this place is amazing and look at all the stars and everything. Bob made his way onto the ground and was taking pictures like crazy. Wade just stood in amazement and walked up to Mark.

"Mark this is breathtaking, I can't believe we are on Mars." "I know right, I cant handle this its so freaking amazing!" "We got to contact Mission Control and tell them we made it." Mark took out his videophone and made the call to Mission Control.

"Mission Control this is Captain Fischbach, come in Mission Control." "This is Mission Control, how can we help you Captain Fischbach. "Hello there Mission Control, we made it we are on Mars!"

Everybody cheered and clapped, Molly and Megan were relived their husbands made it safely to the planet. "That is fanatic news Captain, ok plant the flag and please do take a photo of it." "Of course sir we will, Buh-bye for now." Mark shut off the camera and they made their way to the center of the planet and Bob planted the American flag showing they have finally explored Mars.

A dust storm was approaching and the men had to retire to the ship for safety reasons. So they made their way back to the ship and headed inside. A few hours later the storm was gone and Mark wanted to do some more exporting alone. Bob and Wade were asleep in their cabins so Mark got himself suited up with enough oxygen and water and some food and made his way back onto the red planet.

A few hours walking around Mark came up to a weird looking device lying on the ground. Mark went to pick it up but he heard a loud scream come from behind him. A big round eyeball came up to him blinking at him.

Mark jumped back and landed on his ass red clay getting all over his suit. The ball transformed into a human. He was short had green hair and the bluest eyes. The alien/human looked at Mark and put out a hand. Mark looked at the person's hand and shrugged grabbing it.

"Um, you were just an eyeball with a tail?" The alien smirked "yeah that is my true form we are called the septics my alien name is Jack though, who are you?" I'm Captain Fischbach from the planet earth and I work for NASA, but you can call me Mark."

"Well nice to meet you Merk, I need your help" "Oh, well what can I do for you?" "Well you see the dust storm made me crash my ship, which you were about to pick up, sorry if I screamed at you. I didn't want you messing it up, it got damaged in the storm and your big human hands would have crushed it."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." "It's ok, but I know you can help me fix it, I really need to get back home." Mark shrugged "ok, I can try my best, come back to my ship with me I may have tools to help you fix it, but if we cant pick it up how will we bring it to my ship?"

"Oh, no worries I got that" Jack said and he snapped his fingers and the little ship started to roll behind Mark and Jack. Mark shrugged "ah, that's handy I wish I had that power, anyway come on."

Mark and Jack headed back to Mark's ship and Wade and Bob were awake and on the bridge talking to each other, wondering where Mark was. Mark walked though the door with Jack behind him. "Mark! Where have you been me and Bob were worried about you" Wade stopped talking when he saw the green haired man behind Mark.

"Um, Mark who is that?" "Oh, guys this is Jack he's um, he's an alien." Bob looked at him "Um, Mark I was just kidding about that alien's ain't real." Jack was taken back "Um, sir Bob is it, yes we are, should I show my true form Mark?"

Mark nodded, Jack went to the middle of the bridge and snapped his fingers and he turned back into the little eyeball. Bob and Wade gasped out when they saw Jack transforms and they each heard a voice in their head "do not fear me for I am Septic, I will not hurt you."

Bob and Wade looked at Septic and smiled. Septic transformed back into Jack and smiled at them. "Now do you believe me?" "Oh gosh we do, sorry I said that Jack is it?" "Yes, Jack is my human name but on my planet I got by Septic." "So, Jack what can we help you with?"

"Well, I found Mark here and my ship got damaged in the dust storm so could you guys please help me fix it?" Wade nodded "sure we can do that, we got stuff to fix it." "Thank you so much, Jack hugged the men.

Mark, Bob and Wade smiled "your welcome Jack." Hours later they finally were able to fix Jack's ship and it was fully functional. Jack smiled and looked over his ship "its fixed, I couldn't do it without you guys, you rock, thank you so much."

"Your welcome Jack, have a safe journey back home, and if you're ever around Earth come say hi sometime." Jack laughed "Sure, I'd like that, here you can have this we give it to the kids on our planet." Jack handed them a plushie of his alien form to each guy." "Now you can have your own little Septic to carry, don't worry he won't come alive like I am."

Mark and the guys smiled and giggled holding the little plushies. "Thanks, Jack have a safe trip home" Bob said. "I will, thank you again" Jack snapped his fingers and he turned back into his alien form and got into his ship and headed home.

Mark looked at the guys "wow, no one tells a soul about this story got it?" The boys nodded "now, come on we must get some sleep tomorrow we head back home in a few days.

Mark and the guys went to their sleeping cabins in the ship and all snuggled up with their plushies, Marks plushie was alive though, and it was a pet version of Jack. Mark was kind of shocked by it but it could talk to him in Jack's voice. "Do not be afraid of me Markimoo, I am your pet and I will guide you and protect you from harm."

Mark smiled and hugged the eyeball and fell asleep.

The end.


End file.
